Team HEJG
by teamhejg.beacon
Summary: A darker team went to Beacon that year, one whose members are half in shadow and half in light.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She had been training all her life for this, she had just one chance to prove to her uncle that her passion was strong enough.

He had been training his whole life for this, this was his moment to prove to the world that he was the strongest of them all.

He had been training for years for this moment, to prove to his parents that he could bring peace around by facilitating violence.

This was her last chance to make something of herself and prove to everyone that she was just as good as them.

Such different children, none a simple soul, and yet all were half in shadows and half in light, how sad that your world that claims to be peaceful and full of light could produce such children, children who want to watch the rest of the world burn in their anger. Perhaps they will, or perhaps these children will aid the simple soul in a way that no child raised in the light could have ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Interviews

Hyde Carmine

Every person wanting to enter Beacon had to sit through an interview with a teacher, just my fucking luck that I got professor Ozpin, the fucking headmaster. "So Mr Carmine, why do you wish to attend my school?" 'Ugh' I thought, 'Isn't it obvious.' "I have been training to become a hunter my whole life," I said, "I have pushed myself to my limits and have proven to myself that I have the ability to go further in life, I want to be the best." He looked at me surprised, was he expecting me to grovel at his feet for a place at his school. He has got to be kidding, if I don't get into Beacon, and that is a very big if, I'll just get straight onto hunting, I AM the strongest of the strong and I don't bow to any one, regardless of their accomplishments in life, and whilst his have been numerous, I know he isn't as strong as me, he is too old.

"Sir," I said cutting his thoughts of, " I KNOW I can make it far as a hunter, if I don't get into this school I'll just start hunting, I'm a strong person and it is a personal belief of mine that I don't have to attend you school. However my father wanted me to try." He looked at me surprised and said, "Conviction in your abilities is a brilliant trait to have, however it would do you well to keep that arrogance in check, welcome to Beacon Mr Carmine.

Eleanor Shamrock

"Ah Miss Shamrock, our scholarship student," Ozpin said as he entered the room sipping a coffee, "You are already assured a place in the initiation test, this is just to get to know you and you motives for applying to Beacon a bit better." I nodded and began to speak, "I am an orphan as you already probably know sir," I waited for him to give a sign of acknowledgement, he nodded so I continued, "I attended Signal when my semblance for survival appeared, I was always laughed at and looked down upon because I had no parents and I wore old clothes. I swore to myself that one day I would get into Beacon and prove to all of them that I was just as good as they were." Ozpin nodded and asked, "What would you do if you do not pass our initiation Miss Shamrock?"

I had to think, there was only one other skill set I had and that was theft, "I only have one other skill set and that is theft, I will NOT return to that place, I would rather live on the streets as a common thief." He smiled and said, "Welcome to Beacon, may I ask did Miss Yang Xiao Long or Miss Ruby Rose ever bully you?" I remembered my time at Signal and replied, "Yang teased me but Ruby has to put up with just as much teasing as me. Why?" "They will be attending Beacon this year as well. Thank you for this chat Miss Shamrock."

Jekyll Mellow

I fidgeted as I waited for the Professor who would be interviewing me entered the room, to my surprise it was the Headmaster, Ozpin, "Mr Mellow, why do you want to become a huntsman?" I thought about my reply carefully, after all this was the headmaster and said, "I have a theory that was… brought to me by one of my trainers." "Really," he said raising his eyebrows, "please continue." "I believe that there can be peace that lasts, but only if there is carefully orchestrated violence beforehand, that way the bloodlust can be controlled and peace can reign supreme." I explained. "Hmm, your idea has merit but I believe that peace relies a great deal on human nature and the way leaders behave."

I nodded, "That idea has merit as well, but I want to become a huntsmen to bring peace to the land, even if I have to be violent to get there." He nodded, "May I ask what you would do if you did not get into Beacon Mr Mellow?" I thought, "I'm not sure, most likely I would become a researcher and try to prove my theory." "Thank you for your honesty Mr Mellow, and may I be the first to say welcome to Beacon."

Grace Teal

I lounged in the chair picking at my skirt, 'this is a waste of my time' I sighed. I looked up as Ozpin entered the room, "Well this is a surprise." I said, "Hello Miss Teal, since you uncle has threatened to stop supplying us with dust should you not be able to participate in the initiation this is more of a chat between us to find out what you are like." "Oh if that's all this is then why is the esteemed Headmaster of Beacon Academy interviewing me?" I asked my full attention on him now. "I don't quite know why your uncle threatened the school to get you in, his brothers children had to get in on their own merit, and I've read the recommendations of the men and women who trained you, you could have gotten in on your own merits. So why did your uncle threaten the school to get you in?" I sighed before answering, "My mother extracted a promise from him that he would protect me, I have asked for very little, some dust and fabric to make clothes out of, help with making my weapon, I asked for help to enter Beacon and he helped."

"Indeed, my condolences about your mother." He said, "Don't be," I replied swinging my body around to face him, "she died a long time ago." He nodded and said, "Welcome to beacon Miss Teal


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Arriving at beacon

Hyde Carmine

I look up at the tower that dominates Beacon, It signifies everything I stand for, strength, power and victory. I took a step forward before I was bowled over by a ball of green, "Watch where you're going!" She said, kneeling to grab a something that had fallen to the ground on impact. "Me," I growled, "you should have watched where you were going pipsqueak." She growled back at me and left, much as I like girls with spirit she just rubbed me the wrong way, probably all that green she was wearing. I don't like the colour green, all of those hippies wave those green peace signs around like all this world needs is a protest. They make me sick.

"Hey Jekyll," I called out to my brother, "Where were you?" "Watching some girl who looks too young to be here explode." 'Shit' I thought 'Can't believe I missed that.'

Eleanor Shamrock

I looked up at the tower, something that symbolizes everything I stood for, rising above idiots to reach the heights of success, I took a step forward and crashed into a boy wearing red and black, "Bastard." I muttered before saying loudly, "Watch where you're going!" I knelt down to get my hat that had fallen of my head, I could clearly see that this boy was just like the rest of signal, a complete and utter idiot. "Me," he growled, "you should have watched where you were going pipsqueak." My face coloured, I wanted to do nothing more than smack the bastard over the head but I didn't want to get into trouble before class even began.

So I left and walked near some girls who were talking about a kid exploding, sounded like Ruby, poor girl, I hope she doesn't get bullied as much here as she was back at Signal.

Jekyll Mellow.

I looked towards the tower that was a symbol of the knowledge men and women had gained in order to maintain peace and prosperity when from the corner of my eye I noticed a girl in teal watching Weiss Schnee, how could I not recognize a Schnee, especially one as famous as Weiss, I didn't mind listening to her songs every now and again. The girl in teal waved her hand and a glyph formed under the trolley holding Weiss's suitcases, or some of them at least, she moved it in the path of a girl who looked too young to be attending Beacon as a student. The teal girl laughed when Schnee got angry and caused them to explode before she walked away.

I quickly located my brother when he spotted me he called out, "Hey Jekyll, where have you been?" I replied with "Watching some girl who looks too young to be here explode." I didn't mention the teal girl.

Grace Teal

I swiftly located my diva of a cousin Weiss and walked slightly out of her sight range, that wasn't saying much though, she had her nose so high in the air it's a wonder her head wasn't vertical. I looked towards the tower, a sign of the passion of men and women. Passion is the most important thing in my opinion, passion can either destroy or create and it's dangerous. Just like me. I waved my hand to create a moving glyph beneath that trolley Weiss had and moved it in the way of some kid who was walking backwards. She caused Weiss to rattle dust containers at her, which in turn cause them to explode, I laughed when Weiss started lecturing her and laughed even harder after another girl reminded Weiss of my Uncle's questionable morals.

I enjoyed that, but that girl in red already looked so out of place, I felt sorry for using her, Oh well, I'll apologize later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the barn tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins be ready. You are dismissed."

Hyde Carmine

My eyes narrowed at the notion that I had come here for knowledge I came here for strength. I noticed Weiss Schnee was here, as was Pyrrha Nikos, now THERE was a strong competitor. My brother was looking elsewhere and I noticed that he was looking towards a girl dressed in teal talking to a kid and Schnee, she wasn't bad looking, not my type, but at least Jekyll was finally showing an interest in the opposite sex, I was so proud. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and said, "So, who is she?" "She's an unknown." I did a double take, "Wait, what?" "She doesn't like Schnee and has no problem using others to cause trouble but she's apologizing to the girl who she caused to explode. She is an unknown."

I looked again and the girl in teal was indeed apologizing, I don't blame her though. Even I would apologize to the kid, I mean I know I'm not the nicest person but I don't like bullying kids or people who have done nothing to me.

Eleanor Shamrock

I smiled at the wasted energy comment as I saw many people become affronted, a voice to my left along with the clicking that went with high heel sounded "Weiss, dear cousin how lovely too see you again." I looked over to see a girl in teal talk to Weiss Schnee. She didn't seem intimidated by Schnee at all, but if she was indeed her cousin then she was too used to the icy glare that was sent her way, she talked to Weiss and basically called her a prissy princess with no real talent before turning to Ruby and apologizing about moving the trolley in her way. I stepped into the conversation after that, "Hello Ruby," I said softly. "Eleanor, right?" Ruby asked.

The teal girl had left and we talked for a short time about our weapons, a topic I knew Ruby enjoyed before we left to go to sleep.

Jekyll Mellow

I nodded at acquiring knowledge but paused when Ozpin said knowledge would only take us so far, I believed knowledge was a very important part of life and could carry us all the way to the top. It didn't take me long to spot the teal girl again, she confused me, she wanted to cause Schnee trouble, and yet there she was apologizing to the girl who she had used, if she had wanted to get away with it she shouldn't have done that. An arm creeped it's way around my shoulder and my brother said, "So, who is she?" "She's an unknown" I replied "wait, what?" he said confused, I sighed before explaining myself, "She doesn't like Schnee and has no problem using others to cause trouble but she's apologizing to the girl who she caused to explode. She is an unknown."

I decided to leave it at that, I was wary of her, but also curious.

Grace Teal

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists when Ozpin said that we had come here to acquire knowledge and to acquire new skills. I knew that knowledge and skill was important but passion is what really made a powerful person. I located my darling cousin being cruel as usual, to the girl in red no less, I headed over there and called out, "Weiss, dear cousin how lovely too see you again." I then stopped right in front of her and told her, "Are you so jealous of this girl that your causing trouble for her already, I mean I know you have no skill of your own princess but you can't just bully those who you think have talent." She huphed and pranced away like a show pony. I turned back to the girl in red and said, "Hey I'm sorry you had to deal with her both now and before, and I'm sorry about using you to get her to explode." "That was you?" the kid said, "Yeah," I replied, "Me and her don't get on and like to needle each other, I'm sorry for using you." A girl in green stepped in and said hello to the kid.

So her names Ruby? Sweet kid, I left when they began to talk about weapons.

I Do not own RWBY no matter how much I wish i did. I only own my OC's and yes the speech at the top belongs to Rooster Teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hyde Carmine

I was flying through the air, if this is how they welcomed us I can't wait for classes I pulled my dual blades out and dug them into the tree and swung down using them to slow my fall, and I was off like a bullet, at least I was until a certain leprechaun bumped into me again.

Eleanor Shamrock

I angled my spear so that it embedded itself onto a tree trunk, I pushed my body over it and ripped it out from the branch before digging it into another lower branch, I repeated the process until I hit the ground running, I slammed into a certain bastard again.

Jekyll Mellow

I missed my mark and was about to hit the ground when a familiar glyph surrounded me and lowered me gently to the ground, I looked up to see the girl in teal looking down at me, she reached her hand down to grab mine and helped me up, "Grace Teal." She said. "Jekyll Mellow." I replied.

Grace Teal

I used my glyphs to jump of slowing down with each leap I landed on the ground easily, I turned and saw a boy about to hit the ground at break neck speed, I tthrust my hand out and created a glyph that stopped him from falling so quickly, I reached down and helped him up and said, "Grace Teal." He replied with "Jekyll Mellow."

3rd person

"The hell is wrong with you!" Hyde yelled realizing that this pipsqueak was his new partner, "Me," Eleanor squawked, "You should watch where you're running you utter bastard."

They growled at each other and reached for their weapons when suddenly laughter took them by surprise, Grace and Jekyll stepped through the bush, Grace was laughing at the two, "Well this is certainly interesting," she laughed, "Your Eleanor Shamrock and you are?" she asked Hyde, but before Hyde could reply his brother did, "My brother, Hyde Carmine." "Pleasure to meet you Miss?" Hyde asked, "Grace, Grace Teal, what are we standing around talking about, let's get going."

With that she flipped her hair and headed towards the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

3rd person

'Wonderful,' Grace thought, 'just wonderful.'

They had reached the temple alright, but on their way back to the starting point they had run into a group of Ursa, four of them to be exact all hulking muscle, Hyde grinned, Eleanor chuckled, Jekyll narrowed his eyes and readied his weapon, Grace smirked and brought out a dual ended trident with dust crystals on each side as the middle prong.

Unsurprisingly Hyde made the first move he moved quickly towards the first Ursa and slammed his blades into its back, before grinning wildly and connecting his blades to create a spear, using the momentum of the Ursa moving into a standing position he jumped and brought it down on the Ursa's head, killing it.

Whilst he was doing that Eleanor made a movement with her spear so that it transformed into a bow and moved swiftly towards the second Ursa and without any fanfare shot it three times with her Bow the arrows exploded once they had penetrated the skin of the Ursa, killing the Ursa.

Jekyll ran towards the third Ursa shooting it in rapid succession before turning his weapon back into a blade and swiping at the Grim's feet and parrying a blow before striking upwards towards the Ursa's heart, he always hit his mark.

Grace on the other hand sauntered forward and leaped when the Ursa tried to smash her, she ran up his arm, lifting and twirling her trident above her head before slamming it down into the mask of the Ursa, producing lightning that penetrated the skull frying the brain. She flipped of it's head as it fell, and landed grinning widely.

They all grinned at each other.

They headed towards the starting point and reaching it handed over their tokens.

They waited in the Auditorium for the meeting to begin.

Hyde waited leaning up against a column, impatient to get this over with and to find out who he would be working under, or if he himself would be a leader.

Eleanor worked the crowd taking any change they had eft in their pockets.

Jekyll waited patiently beside his brother writing down notes about his experience in the Emerald forest.

Grace leaned against a column half asleep, watching her bratty cousin, after Eleanor had finished with the crowd she stood next to Grace.

Ozpin waked onto the stage and began to call out four names at a time, giving each team a name and a leader

"Hyde Carmine," he finally called out after making a comment about the year ahead, "Eleanor shamrock, Jekyll Mellow and Grace Teal."

They stood together on the stage in the order he had called them as casually as possible without seeming rude, alright so they seemed very rude and that earned them a glare from Goodwitch which caused them to stand up a little straighter.

"You are now team HEJG (Hedge) led by Hyde Carmine.

As one they descended from the stage and headed to their rooms, they were too tired to poke fun at each other.

Eleanor counted her money as they went to bed, before putting it away and turning the light off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 First Day

3rd person

Weiss Schnee was about to fight a Bourbatusk when Jekyll turned to Grace as the fight began and said, "So, not going to sabotage her," When she looked sharply at him he sighed and said, "I saw you move the trolley our first day here."

"Too many witnesses, maybe though…" She flicked a finger towards the rapier and a small almost invisible glyph appeared around the base, you could have only seen it if you were looking for it.

Grace flicked her hand again and the rapier flew out of Weiss's hands and across the room.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Jekyll asked confused and curious.

"She's my cousin, we don't get along, after all I am the daughter of a bastard Schnee, I'm a better fighter than her and she knows it, however she still maintains that she's better than me because she has the Schnee name on her side."

"So that's why your Glyphs are different than theirs." Jekyll mused

And it was true Grace's Glyphs were an apple surrounded by a two rings, much like her emblem tattooed on her left ankle.

Much too Grace's surprise and disappointment Weiss was able to defeat the Bourbatusk, her nails digged into her palms as Weiss was called a 'True Huntress in training'.

Small drops of blood dripped onto her desk. Eleanor noticed and grabbed Grace's hands and slowly uncurled her hands to reveal crescent cuts to her palms, she left it alone after that, it wasn't her business after all.

As they made their way back to their dormitories Hyde spoke up, "Today I was told as team leader I have to know about who you are, so whether you like it or not we will be talking about who we are when we get back to our dorm room."

There was quite a bit of grumbling at that.

Who would willingly talk about their lives.

Once they got back to their dormitories they sat on their beds, and looked at each other each more unwilling then the next to talk about their lives.

Jekyll sighed and said, "I'll start."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Jekyll's past

Jekyll Mellow

I was separated from my brother at the age of three, as you may know twins have a special connection, and if that connection is broken, well, around the age of five we both got incredibly sick.

That's when our parents moved into neighbouring houses, we got better but it took it's toll on the both of us, we developed our semblances when we were in the hospital, for me it was energy absorption, once I am hit I gain energy and can use it to power my strength, or my speed.

Unfortunately my semblance comes at a cost, I can still feel the pain of every hit, and when I hit something back the pain I feel is doubled, it's why I don't often use my semblance.

We were trained by personal tutors, mine were mainly intellectual teachers, one of them, the third teacher, inspired me, he taught me that peace can only exist if violence exists to balance it out.

It inspired me to become more than just a huntsmen that researches, I wanted to bring peace to this world by creating violence.

I began to train with Hyde more, I wanted to become strong.

I began to experiment with my theory, could violence bring around peace, to my delight it did.

At first the subjects were hard to find but I quickly managed to find suitable subjects at the local playground.

Forcing them to become violent was by far the most difficult part and took the longest time.

Eventually I realised that if I spread rumours they would quickly fall into one of two camps, the victims and the bullies.

A few words here and there and suddenly they were at war with each other.

I was delighted but I then realized that making them stop and form a peace was going to prove a challenge.

I became a mediator, a fragile peace was born and to my surprise it kept, and it grew stronger, I carried out this experiment, every now and then working on different groups of people, the older they became the harder it became to control them.

I came to Beacon to learn more skills and obtain knowledge to help me with my Hypothesis.

Hyde will go next since our stories are pretty similar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Hyde's past

Hyde Carmine

Like my brother said, our stories are pretty similar, we were separated when we were three, I went with my father and he went with mother, when we got sick at age five our semblances formed.

Mine was pure strength, I don't feel the pain like Jekyll does, but I do lose control if I'm not careful.

My first tutor taught me that strength was the key to victory, and I always was a little competitive.

I trained and trained until there was nothing left that could be taught to me in the ways of fighting.

I started to go to the local fight club, I won each and every damn match I was in.

I created my own weapons and headed outside vales borders every now and then to fight, I always went in a group so stop looking at me like that Jekyll, either way I can't describe the feeling that I got when I first killed a death stalker.

I was so proud of myself, unfortunately my father didn't see it that way.

I had disobeyed him.

That night I put him in the hospital, in self defense, but I was still in his custody even after he almost killed me, I was 14.

I've been living with Jekyll and our mother for the past two years.

I didn't want to come here, I was ready to head out and start killing Grimm, but my father applied to Beacon for me and when I got an interview I went.

I'm here because I am strong.

You're up next leprechaun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Eleanor's past

Eleanor Shamrock

I am an orphan, that's what I am, who I am.

For years it has been my only label and my defining trait.

I came to Beacon to become more than this.

I was dropped off at St Oum orphanage at age one.

I had nothing but I loved it there, the people were kind to us.

That only lasted until I was four.

The place came under new management, we had to steal to survive.

When I was six my semblance appeared, I can survive for up to two weeks without food or water.

It helped me survive the orphanage.

When I went to Signal to train as a scholarship student I became known as the lucky orphan.

And I was lucky, whenever chance played a role in it I came out on top.

No one ever caught me stealing, I was rather good at it.

They all knew it was me but they would always search my room after I had gotten rid of the evidence.

I got a scholarship to Beacon to prove that I am just as good as everyone else.

You next Grace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Grace's past

Grace Teal

My mother was the current Schnee heads illegitimate sister, but she was cunning.

When I was born and my father became a drunk she tricked Snow Schnee into letting us stay at his home, it's how Weiss and I met, to her I was a nothing more than an ugly blemish on an otherwise beautiful painting.

We didn't like each other at all, but that went to the back of my mind when my mother became deathly ill, she could hardly move her head by the time I was five.

Before she dies though she extracted a promise from her brother that I would be treated as a Schnee and not the child of a bastard Schnee.

But when she died, I was tossed back to my drunkard of a father and his new wife, my stepmother.

She was beautiful, you would think that she was royalty with the way she looked, she only wore the finest clothes and she behaved like a proper lady, but she was cruel.

I was quickly put to work around the house, I was forced to clean, cook, wash do the shopping, I was only five.

When I was six my father drunk himself into a stupor and killed himself.

I wasn't exactly sad, I mean sure he was my father but I hated the smell of beer that would waft around him constantly.

My semblance for glyphs appeared when I was seven and I made it my emblem, I was so proud.

I trained whenever I had time of, I asked my Uncle for some fabric and dust thread to make clothes with, he gave me the cheapest stuff he could find.

It was a teal fabric, my original last name was Schnee, but I wanted my Uncle to remember the first time I used the promise my mother had extracted from him and he tried to make me lose hope.

So I changed my name to Teal.

I trained at the local gym and when I could fight well enough, I asked my Uncle for money to create a weapon.

He gave me 200 lien, I went to the scrap yard and picked up some metal, I spent most of the money on three dust crystals, what I couldn't buy I stole.

I made a double ended trident, I used a lightning and a wind crystal as the middle prongs and made o necklace out of a mist dust crystal, perfect for a quick getaway.

When I wanted to attend Beacon I asked my Uncle to get me into the Initiation. He did, and now here we all are.

Read more about Team HEJG here:Chapter 10 Grace's past

Grace Teal

My mother was the current Schnee heads illegitimate sister, but she was cunning.

When I was born and my father became a drunk she tricked Snow Schnee into letting us stay at his home, it's how Weiss and I met, to her I was a nothing more than an ugly blemish on an otherwise beautiful painting.

We didn't like each other at all, but that went to the back of my mind when my mother became deathly ill, she could hardly move her head by the time I was five.

Before she dies though she extracted a promise from her brother that I would be treated as a Schnee and not the child of a bastard Schnee.

But when she died, I was tossed back to my drunkard of a father and his new wife, my stepmother.

She was beautiful, you would think that she was royalty with the way she looked, she only wore the finest clothes and she behaved like a proper lady, but she was cruel.

I was quickly put to work around the house, I was forced to clean, cook, wash do the shopping, I was only five.

When I was six my father drunk himself into a stupor and killed himself.

I wasn't exactly sad, I mean sure he was my father but I hated the smell of beer that would waft around him constantly.

My semblance for glyphs appeared when I was seven and I made it my emblem, I was so proud.

I trained whenever I had time of, I asked my Uncle for some fabric and dust thread to make clothes with, he gave me the cheapest stuff he could find.

It was a teal fabric, my original last name was Schnee, but I wanted my Uncle to remember the first time I used the promise my mother had extracted from him and he tried to make me lose hope.

So I changed my name to Teal.

I trained at the local gym and when I could fight well enough, I asked my Uncle for money to create a weapon.

He gave me 200 lien, I went to the scrap yard and picked up some metal, I spent most of the money on three dust crystals, what I couldn't buy I stole.

I made a double ended trident, I used a lightning and a wind crystal as the middle prongs and made o necklace out of a mist dust crystal, perfect for a quick getaway.

When I wanted to attend Beacon I asked my Uncle to get me into the Initiation. He did, and now here we all are.

Read more about Team HEJG here: team hejg beacon . blogspot . com. au /


	12. 11

Chapter 11

Eleanor Shamrock

I can't believe that we have to fight with people like team CRDL, we finished off the two opposing teams quickly enough without their help.

They are completely useless, from what I've seen their only use is as bullies, why Ozpin and Goodwitch let such idiots into our school I don't know.

It was now the singles fights, and much to Grace's delight and her cousin's disgust, they were to be fighting each other.

They took their stances at opposite ends of the arena, Grace still hadn't pulled out her weapon, instead her clothes were glowing brighter than a Grimm's eyes, one side was gold the other silver.

"Begin" Goodwitch called out, and they were off, Grace's right hand was now covered in ice and it created three claw like weapons, she slashed that towards Weiss whilst she flicked her left hand, now covered in bright red flames towards Weiss's feet.

The slash caused Weiss to lose her balance and the explosion knocked her back to her side, she was back up and fighting quickly enough.

Weiss used dust as well, but it was clear who was the superior fighter, Grace danced around Weiss, eyes glinting malevolently, using her glyphs to cause Weiss to trip up before dancing forward and attacking.

She was in complete control.

Weiss got angrier and angrier and as a result she made even more mistakes, eventually Goodwitch had to intervene because of the damage caused to the arena.

Grace walked back to where we were sitting with a big smile on her face as if she had just won a million lien.


	13. Chapter 13

RWBY Team HEJG (Hedge)

MEMBERS:

\- Hyde Carmine

\- Eleanor Shamrock

\- Jekyll Mellow

\- Grace Teal

PARTNERS:

\- Hyde Carmine / Eleanor Shamrock

\- Grace Teal / Jekyll Mellow

COMBINATIONS:

\- Holly (HC/ES)

\- Beach (GT/JM)

\- Rosella (HC/GT)

\- Sunflower (JM/ES)

\- Joe Bell (JM/HC)

\- Lucky Blue (ES/GT)

SEMBLANCES:

\- Hyde Carmine: Strength

\- Eleanor Shamrock: Surviving for up to two weeks without food or water

\- Jekyll Mellow: Energy absorption

\- Grace Teal: Glyphs

WEAPONS:

\- Hyde Carmine: Spear that turns into dual blades

\- Eleanor Shamrock: arrow like spear that turns into bow

\- Jekyll Mellow: sword that turns into hand gun

\- Grace Teal: Dust in clothing, Dust necklace, staff with two prongs at each end and dust (wind and Lightning) between prongs.

WEAPON NAMES:

\- Hyde Carmine: Bloody Reapers

\- Eleanor Shamrock: Lucky Arrow

\- Jekyll Mellow: Peace Reaper

\- Grace Teal: Vengeful Storm

PERSONALITIES:

\- Hyde Carmine: Strong, Stubborn, Cocky, Angry

\- Eleanor Shamrock: Flirtatious, Strong, Vapid, Angry

\- Jekyll Mellow: Submissive, Quiet, Modest, Power Hungry

\- Grace Teal: Stubborn, Quiet, Poisonous, Vengeful

EMBLEMS:

\- Hyde Carmine: Red Boar

\- Eleanor Shamrock: Leprechaun Top Hat

\- Jekyll Mellow: yellow half mask (phantom of the opera style)

\- Grace Teal: Apple surrounded by shards of ice and tongues of fire

BACK STORIES

\- Hyde Carmine: His parents divorced when he was three but stayed close so Hyde and his twin could grow up together, Hyde stayed with his father whilst his brother, Jekyll, went with their mother. When Hyde's semblance for strength showed he immediately started training with personal trainers, he thrived under the tutelage of his first trainer, an old man who thought that strength was the key to victory.

\- Eleanor Shamrock: Eleanor was dropped off at St Oum Orphanage at age 1, it wasn't until she was three and the orphanage came under new management that her world began to crumble. The new owners were neglectful at best and abusive at worst, however Eleanor was extremely lucky and thrived in the new environment. When she developed her semblance for surviving she attended Signal Academy, there she thrived under the tutelage of a teacher who thought that we made our own luck. She gained a Scholarship to Beacon

\- Jekyll Mellow: Jekyll's parents divorced when he was three and he went with his mother, thankfully his parents stayed close so he grew up alongside his brother, Hyde. When Jekyll's semblance for energy absorption showed he was trained under a series of trainers, he thrived under his third tutor, a woman who believed that there was no peace without violence.

\- Grace Teal: Grace's birth mother died when she was five, her mother had extracted a promise from her brother the current head of the Schnee family that Grace would be taken care of, but as soon as her mother was dead grace was given to her drunk father and her cruel stepmother. Forced to do all the chores, grace began to grow into a malicious creature, whose only passion was vengeance. When her Glyph semblance appeared she trained by herself at the local gym, she applied to Beacon academy she wished to become stronger. Grace has always operated that passion is the most dangerous and useful weapon in anyone's arsenal.

LOOKS AND OUTFITS:

\- Hyde Carmine:

1\. Combat Outfit: Black oxford shirt, red brocade vest, long black trench coat, black skinny jeans, steel toed black formal shoes, emblem stitched on left side of jacket.

2\. Casual Outfit: Red oxford shirt, black skinny jeans, black steel toed boots, emblem stitched on front left jean pocket.

3\. Looks: Pale skin, red eyes, block hair parted to left with bangs framing left side of face with red streak through it.

\- Eleanor Shamrock:

1\. Combat Outfit: Grass green collared shirt open to third button, grass green circle skirt with white petticoats, black stockings, green flat shoes with ballet lacing up to knees, green top hat on alice band in hair.

2\. Casual Outft: Plain green v neck shirt, black circle skirt with dark green petticoats, black stockings, green flats, mini top hat.

3\. Looks: Tanned skin, bright green eyes, long blonde wavy hair held back by shamrock pin

\- Jekyll Mellow:

1\. Combat Outfit: White oxford shirt, yellow brocade vest, long white trench coat lined with yellow brocade, white formal pants, brown shoes, emblem stitched on right side of coat.

2\. Casual Outfit: White oxford shirt, soft yellow tie, white pants, brown shoes, emblem stitched on tie.

Looks: Pale skin, brown eyes, black hair with bangs that frame right side of face with yellow streak though it.

\- Grace Teal:

1\. Combat Outfit: Teal wrap shirt that goes down and wraps around middle finger with dust woven in, teal high low skirt, black short shorts, black high heels, emblem tattooed on left ankle, black under bust corset, steam dust necklace.

2\. Casual Outfit: teal long sleeve shirt with keyhole cut out and dust woven in, black knee length skirt, black high heels, emblem tattooed on left ankle, steam dust necklace.

3\. Looks: Pale skin, blue eyes, brown straight hair, left hair part.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Hyde Carmine

Team CRDL has seriously been getting on my nerves, they strut around like they own the bloody place.

Worse yet it seems that they've got something on this kid, Jaune Arc, their using him as a personal slave, people who use others that way really piss me off, there is no doubt in my mind that the kid could be great.

He is a little rough around the edges, screw that he's very rough, can't even hold his sword properly.

But there is something about him that makes me think he has the potential to become strong, and having Cardin Winchester destroy that potential can not be allowed to happen.

I was heading round the corner when I heard voices, it was Ruby and Jaune talking

"And if we fail then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second."

It was a good pep talk, as I heard a door open and close I went around the corner, Jaune lept to his feet startled.

"The brat is nearly right," I said calmly, "As team leaders we can't fail, but at the same time if we don't fail in certain aspects we'll never learn how to grow and become stronger. Night kid." And with that I left.

show you care with a review and check out Team HEJG's blog at team hejg beacon . blogspot . com . au /


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Jekyll mellow

Today was the field trip to forever fall forest, everyone was excited.

I kept a straight face as Grace talked to Ruby Rose, no doubt to piss her cousin off.

The strange thing was she seemed genuinely interested in Ruby.

Even Stranger was that all of us were interested in her.

Eleanor didn't steal from her, Hyde beat up anyone who bullied her, Grace appeared to be fascinated by her and genuinely enjoyed her company.

To me she was an interesting conundrum, how could someone so young and innocent be such a deadly fighter.

It didn't make any sense.

Nothing about her did. She was the opposite of Grace in a way, but just as deadly.

Ruby enjoyed cookies and milk, Grace preferred spicier foods.

Ruby wielded a scythe that transformed into a gun, Grace wielded a double ended trident and used dust often.

Ruby was like a cure, soothing the wounds being the mediator, Grace was like a poison, vicious and cruel, reopening the weeping wounds over and over again.

Ruby enjoyed peace, Grace fed of turmoil.

They were complete opposites, it was a scientific anomaly that they were even able to stand close to one another.

And yet there they were.

I changed my focus onto helping Hyde when glass shattering caught my attention t seems Jaune Arc had finally had enough of team CRDL and had thrown a glass jar at them.

This won't end well.

Show you care and leave a review. Check out more of team HEJG at team hejg beacon . blogspot . com . au /


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Eleanor Shamrock

Grace whipped her head around when she heard a crack, I followed her movements.

It appears that Jaune was getting beat up by Cardin.

She extended her hand and a glyph appeared just under Jaune's feet as another blow came down.

Jaune began to glow white.

I grabbed her outstretched arm and hissed, "What are you doing?" She was her typical self, smirked before replying "awakening his semblance."

"you can do that." I asked as I watched Cardin shake his hand as if it hurt.

"no, but If the aura thinks it's in serious danger an aura should awaken, I weakened Jaune in order to send his aura into overdrive."

We watched as the fight against the Ursa happened.

Jaune's not that bad of a fighter.

He's a diamond in the rough, just like I was, I felt good when he lopped it's head of.

As we left the scene I whispered "Maybe there's hope for you yet Jaune Arc."

Show you care and leave a review. Check out more of team HEJG at team hejg beacon . blogspot . com . au /


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Grace Teal

Ruby Rose, an enigma even to Jekyll.

I wonder why we all seem enraptured by her very presence, myself more than the rest of team HEJG.

Hyde, the toughest and strongest keeps an eye out for her and stops her from being bullied, something not even her doting sister will do for her.

Jekyll seems wary of her, as if she was a dangerous animal masquerading as a human.

Eleanor won't steal from her and sometimes engages her in conversation, not often but enough for us to know she has a soft spot for Ruby.

And me? Well for me she's like a drug.

So innocent and naïve I cant help but want to look out for her, I want to keep her safe.

I always have had a weakness for sweet people, and Ruby is as sweet as they come.

I don't love her, the truth is sometimes I can't stand her, but I can't leave her alone.

A brush of a hand there, a caress of her cheek.

Perhaps it is because of her passion, she has so much passion about becoming to huntress, it's like an eternal flame roaring its love of destruction and creativity to the world.

Because fire has two purposes, of course it can destroy, just as Ruby destroys the Grimm that lay in her path, fire destroys it's enemies.

But fire can also create, and from that destruction rises beautiful things, from the destruction of the Grimm, Ruby is like a symbol of peace.

Truly she is an enigma.

Show you care and leave a review. Check out more of team HEJG at team hejg beacon . blogspot . com . au /


End file.
